rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Abschied (Kapitel Bd. 1)
"Abschied" ist das zehnte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das zehnte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Außer Rand müssen auch noch Mat und Perrin gehen, und Egwene hat etwas mitbekommen und will sie begleiten. Thom Merrilin reist ebenfalls ab. Hinter dem Dorf verfolgt sie ein Draghkar. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Stall der Weinquellen-Schenke, Emondsfeld, Zwei Flüsse, Andor Als Rand mit Mat und Lan den Stall betritt, springt Perrin von einem Strohballen auf. Der Behüter fragt ihn eindringlich, ob er genau geprüft hat, ob jemand im Stall ist. Perrin bestätigt das, obwohl er nicht glaubt, dass sich jemand hier versteckt hat. Lan sieht sich noch einmal um, überlegt auch, auf den Heuboden zu steigen, doch er weiß, dass sie keine Zeit haben und unterlässt es. Statt dessen prüft er die Sättel und das Zaumzeug der fünf Pferde, die wartend im Stall stehen. Die drei Freunde warten unbehaglich. Mat fällt als erster Rands Schwert auf und er fragt, ob Rand jetzt ein Behüter werden wollte, und ob die Waffe eines Schäfers nicht mehr gut genug für ihn wäre. Rand überlegt, das Schwert zu ziehen, doch dann sagt er nur, es könnte nützlich sein. Perrin schweigt dazu, doch als er sich bewegt, merkt Rand, dass er eine Halbmondaxt am Gürtel trägt. Darüber lacht Mat ebenfalls. Perrin erzählt, dass Haral Luhhan sie zwei Jahre zuvor für einen Kaufmann machte, der sie dann jedoch nicht wie vereinbart bezahlen wollte. Also behielt er sie und gab sie schließlich Perrin, als er sah, wie dieser damit übte. Mat spottet erneut, entschuldigt sich aber, als Perrin ihn drohend ansieht und sagt, es wäre gut, wenn wenigstens einer von ihnen mit einer richtigen Waffe umgehen kann. Lan ist mit der Überprüfung der Pferde fertig und erklärt, dass auch ein Bogen eine richtige Waffe sei, so wie alles, was man bereit ist als Waffe zu benutzen. Er macht ihnen klar, dass sie sich darauf einstellen sollten, kämpfen zu müssen, bis sie Tar Valon erreichen. Nach diesen Worten schweigen die Jungen betreten. Mat sagt schließlich, es sei nicht wie in den Geschichten, doch Perrin fragt, was er noch mehr will als Aes Sedai und Trollocs. An Rand gewandt sagt er, was sie wohl von ihnen wollen könnten, und alle sehen den Behüter an, der sie jedoch nicht beachtet. Sie gehen ein Stück näher zur Tür und sprechen leiser. Rand sagt, dass Moiraine recht hatte mit ihrer Vermutung, denn er weiß von Bran, dass im Dorf tatsächlich zuerst das Haus der Luhhans und die Schmiede angegriffen wurden. Mat und Perrin sehen ihn groß an und fragen, ob er es tatsächlich dem Bürgermeister gesagt hat. Rand erwidert, er habe nichts erzählt und fragt, ob sie wirklich mit niemandem gesprochen haben. Beide gestehen, dass sie ihren Familien eine Nachricht hinterlassen haben, weil man sie sonst ganz sicher hätte aufhalten wollen. Mat sagt, Moiraine sei zwar eine Aes Sedai, doch die Trollocs wären wirklich da gewesen. Er weiß nicht, was sie sonst tun sollen, wenn schon eine Aes Sedai keine andere Lösung sieht. Rand erzählt, dass sein Vater Moiraine glaubt und auch denkt, dass sie gehen müssen. Da steht Moiraine in der Tür und fragt ärgerlich, ob er Tam tatsächlich alles erzählt hat. Rand gesteht und sie fragt, ob Mat und Perrin das ebenfalls getan haben. Doch sie versichern, sie hätten nur die Nachrichten geschrieben. Ärgerlich bringt sie sie zum Schweigen und sagt, es sei jetzt zu spät, und wendet sich an Lan. Er sagt, die Pferde seien bereit und sie sollten sofort aufbrechen. Da schlüpft Egwene in den Stall und sagt, sie würde ebenfalls mitkommen. Rand ist fassungslos, Mat und Perrin schwören sofort, sie hätten ihr nichts gesagt. Moiraine beachtet jedoch keinen von ihnen, sondern mustert Egwene nur nachdenklich. Sie weiß, dass Egwene die Macht lenken kann und hat vermutlich geplant, sie später zur Weißen Burg zu bringen. Stur erklärt das Mädchen, dass sie sie begleiten will und schon alles bereit hat. Mat knurrt sie an, es würde kein Spaziergang werden, doch Egwene entgegnet halsstarrig, dass nicht nur die Jungen davon geträumt haben, die Welt zu sehen. Rand fragt sie, woher sie weiß, dass sie abreisen. Dann sagt er, sie könnte sie nicht begleiten, da die Trollocs hinter ihnen her wären. Egwene wirft ihm nur einen mitleidigen Blick zu und sagt, sie hätte Mat und Perrin auffällig unauffällig herumschleichen sehen und mitbekommen, dass Lan ein weiteres Pferd gekauft hat und vermutlich auch noch zwei andere. Rand protestiert, dass sie nicht gehen wollen, sondern müssen, wegen der Trollocs, und Perrin und Mat pflichten ihm bei. Doch Egwene glaubt ihnen nicht und hält das für Ausreden. Moiraine unterbricht sie und fragt, wer noch etwas wüsste, doch Egwene sagt, alle wären nur mit dem Wiederaufbau des Dorfes beschäftigt und sie hätte niemandem etwas erzählt. Moiraine stimmt zu, dass sie sie begleiten darf, doch Lan protestiert heftig, dass es dafür keinen Grund gäbe. Moiraine hat ihm nichts von ihrem Wissen über Egwene erzählt. Moiraine erwidert, es gäbe einen und er gibt schließlich nach. Rand versucht erneut, Egwene von ihrem Plan abzubringen, doch sie bleibt stur. Moiraine unterbricht sie erneut und sagt, Egwene könnte das ganze Dorf in Aufruhr versetzen, wenn sie sie zurückließen. Lan erklärt, Egwene könnte Thoms Pferd nehmen, doch dieser meldet sich plötzlich vom Heuboden herab. Lan wirft Perrin einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und fragt Moiraine, ob das ebenfalls zum Muster gehört. Thom wirft seine Sachen herunter und steigt zu ihnen herab, während er erklärt, dass er nicht im Kochtopf eines Trollocs enden will. Moiraine sagt, es könnte gefährlich werden, doch Thom erwidert, für ihn nicht mehr als für Egwene. Dann sattelt er sein Pferd. Moiraine fragt, welches Pferd Egwene jetzt benutzen soll, und Rand schlägt Bela vor. Er schwört darauf, dass sie mithalten kann und die Aes Sedai ist einverstanden. Während er die Stute sattelt, hofft er, dass er nicht zu viel versprochen hat. Als sie aufgesessen ist, sagt er leise, er wolle immer noch nicht, dass sie mit ihnen kommt. Er verspricht ihr, auf sie aufzupassen, und Egwene entgegnet, dass sie gegenseitig auf einander aufpassen werden. Rand steigt als letzter auf und Wolke, sein Pferd, macht es ihm schwer. Aber schließlich sitzt er im Sattel und sie verlassen den Stall. Der Ruf eines Nachtvogels schreckt die Dorfbewohner auf und Lan erklärt, er würde lieber Wölfe hören. Auf ihre überraschten Ausrufe erklärt er, Wölfe würden Trollocs hassen und so hätten sie sicher sein können, dass keine Trollocs auf sie warten. Sie müssen im Schatten der Schenke ausharren, als eine Patrouille der Dörfler die Wagenbrücke überquert, sich kurz umsieht und dann weiter marschiert. Sie durchqueren den Bach, um auf den Holzbohlen der Brücke keinen Lärm zu machen und treffen noch einmal auf eine Patrouille. Rand betrachtet die sie umgebenden Häuser sehr genau, um ihren Anblick nicht zu vergessen, denn er hat schon jetzt Heimweh. Ort: Nordstraße, Zwei Flüsse, Andor Schließlich erreichen sie das flache Land und reiten schneller. Rand sieht zum Himmel auf, gerade als ein Wesen an der hellen Scheibe des Mondes vorbei fliegt. Es ist zu groß für eine Fledermaus und er hält erschrocken sein Pferd an, um das Wesen zu beobachten. Lan reitet zu ihm zurück und fragt ihn ärgerlich, warum er angehalten hat und Rand erzählt ihm von seiner Beobachtung. Wütend knurrt der Behüter das Wort Draghkar und die Emondsfelder suchen erschrocken den Himmel ab. Moiraine scheint nicht überrascht und erklärt, sie müssten jetzt noch schneller reiten, um Taren-Fähre zu erreichen. Egwene fragt leise, was ein Draghkar ist, und Thom antwortet heiser, es gäbe seit dem Krieg im Zeitalter der Legenden noch schlimmeres als Trollocs und Myrddraal. Moiraine sieht ihn scharf an, doch sie sagt nichts. Lan fordert die Emondsfelder auf, jetzt eng beieinander zu bleiben und so schnell wie möglich zu reiten. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Lan Mandragoran * Perrin Aybara * Moiraine Damodred * Egwene al'Vere * Thom Merrilin * Draghkar Erwähnt * Jon Thane * Haral Luhhan * Bran al'Vere - als Bürgermeister * Alsbet Luhhan * Tam al'Thor - als Rands Vater * Natti Cauthon - als Mats Mutter Tiere * Mandarb - als schwarzer Hengst * Aldieb - als weiße Stute * Bela * Wolke Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter Erwähnt * Trollocs ** Dha'vol Orte * Andor ** Zwei Flüsse *** Emondsfeld **** Weinquellen-Schenke **** Wagenbrücke **** Weinquellenbach *** Nordstraße Erwähnt * Tar Valon * Shayol Ghul * Baerlon * Wachhügel * Taren-Fähre Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Halbmondaxt Ereignisse * Bel Tine Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden * Krieg der Macht Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Emondsfeld Kategorie:Kapitel